


Apology

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-10
Updated: 2009-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk





	Apology

‘I’m sorry.’

‘What was that?’

‘I’m sorry, all right?’

‘For what?’

Jack groans. ‘Don’t punish me, James. I was an idiot, all right? And I’m bloody sorry for it.’

‘I’m afraid I really have no idea what you’re talking about, Captain.’

‘James, don’t,’ Jack begs.

‘Don’t what, Captain?’

‘Don’t call me ‘Captain’.’

‘And why not, if I may ask?’ James’s eyes are cool, seemingly only mildly interested, and Jack panics. 

‘’Cause I’m Jack,’ he says helplessly.

‘Are you, now?’ James leans close, and Jack feels his breath on his ear. ‘You,’ he murmurs, ‘have got to be the most foolish pirate I’ve ever seen.’

‘Aye,’ Jack whispers as James’s nose brushes lightly against his ear.

‘An absolute idiot.’ Lips brush against the side of his throat, their touch soft as feathers, and Jack lets out a little sound.

‘An idiot,’ he repeats, his breath gone.

‘An abysmal one,’ James agrees, silencing them both with a kiss.


End file.
